


ok, donnie might be a little concussed. just slightly.

by Blue_Pluto



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Humor, april is their adoptive sister and i refer to her as such, if u ship gross stuff stay away thanks, like 3 lines of h/c, minor injury, really just donnie being hurt and being like this is fine and everyone else being like no its not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Pluto/pseuds/Blue_Pluto
Summary: After a moment of reading, Donnie hummed. “Ok. It looks like my battle shell absorbed most of the damage of the fall, I just landed on my leg weird which is why it’s broken. And the shock from the fall kinda gave me a full-body whiplash, so my organs are a bit shooketh.”He grinned up at them. “So it’s not that bad, see? You guys can go grab the Purple Dragons while I chill here.”All four of his siblings were giving him blank looks.“Donnie,” Leo said slowly, “I swear to god I'm going to kill you.”
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & April O'Neil & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 321





	ok, donnie might be a little concussed. just slightly.

Donnie blinked awake to a hazy grey atmosphere, instead of the astronomically correct night sky Mikey painted above his bed ages ago, and his sibling’s worried faces above him. 

Said orange brother grinned widely, and tackled Donnie in a hug. “You’re alive!” 

“Obviously?” Donnie wheezed. It was surprisingly difficult to breathe, despite Mikey’s familiar light weight never having been a problem before. 

Half a second later Mikey was pulled off him by a concerned looking Raph, and deposited into the arms of an equally concerned Leo. Instead of complaining like he usually would, Mikey simply slumped into his brother’s arms, which tipped Donnie off the the weird atmosphere in the area. He probably would have noticed before, but his head felt sluggish. 

“What happened?” Donnie asked, starting to sit up. That was quickly stopped by a sudden burning pain in his chest and a dull ache in his head. 

“Don’t do that!” Raph chastised, placing a gentle hand on Donnie’s chest despite the fact that he was already lying back on the ground. 

“I’m fine.” Donnie wheezed. 

April gave him an exasperated look. “You’re really not.” 

Donnie glared at her. “If I wasn't fine, could I do  _ this _ ?” He asked, then proceeded to continue laying where he was and not moving. 

Mikey squinted at him, cocking his head. “What… are you doing?” 

“Cartwheels. Am I not doing cartwheels?” 

“Aaaannnndd Donnie’s got brain damage. Great.” Leo sighed. 

Donnie groaned, closing his eyes. “Ok. I may be a _ little  _ concussed. Like, not a lot, but a bit. I’m fine.” 

“Again, you’re really not.” April said. 

Donnie sighed. “What even happened?” 

Raph scowled. “The purple assholes shot you out of the air.”

“And then you fell like three stories. Onto this here roof.” Leo explained. 

“Oh.” Donnie frowned. “Where are they now?” 

April shrugged. “No clue.” 

Donnie narrowed his eyes. “Why not?” 

“We let them go.” April said with another shrug. 

“ _ What _ ?”

Leo scowled. “Hey dumbass you fell three stories. That’s a  _ little _ more important than some bitchass emo wannabe criminals!”

Donnie let out an aggravated sigh. “Well I'm fine! Go get them!” 

April snorted. “Yeah, ok we’ll see about that.” She said. Donnie realized she was doing something with his tech bo, scrutinizing the buttons on it. 

“You’re gonna get your head blown off.” He told her, deadpan. 

April sent him a Look. “Shut up and tell me how to use the bio scanner.” She said.

Her voice was shaking slightly. Donnie wasn't sure why, April knew the bo was configured to all of his sibling’s bio-signatures and none of the booby traps would spring for them, he was just joking. 

Donnie made to sit up again but was stopped by four simultaneous glares. He settled back, pain panging in his chest again and a dull throb continuing to mull his thoughts

“Red and blue striped button.” He told April. It was better to just go along with it before she accidentally triggered one of its numerous weaponry functions and actually did take someone’s head off. 

April nodded. She pressed the button, and a panel opened on the bo, revealing a light that proceeded to scan Donnie’s body. Another panel opened, and a folded screen popped out and flattened itself for her to read. 

“Ok, says here he’s got a concussion and…” April’s eyes widened almost comically, “and that his  _ lungs are bruised _ ?!” 

“ _ What!? _ ” Came three simultaneous and horrified responses. Donnie cringed at the noise, wishing his brothers would be more quiet. It was making his headache worse.

“Can I see that?” He asked April. She looked like she wanted to say no, but the panel flew off anyway at his voice and hovered above his face. 

After a moment of reading, Donnie hummed. “Ok. It looks like my battle shell absorbed most of the damage of the fall, so I didn’t break anything. But the shock from the fall kinda gave me a full-body whiplash, so my organs are a bit shooketh.” 

He grinned up at them. “So it’s not that bad, see? You guys can go grab the Purple Dragons while I chill here.” 

All four of his siblings were giving him blank looks. 

“Donnie,” Leo said slowly, “I swear to god I'm going to kill you.” 

Donnie scowled at his brother. He opened his mouth to respond, but before he could a voice from the edge of the roof cut him off. 

“Not if I kill him first!” Kendra appeared hovering just past the lip of the roof, grinning wildly. She threw something at them, some sort of tech Donnie didn’t recognize. Which was aimed… right at his face. 

Thankfully Leo reacted quickly. He summoned a small portal just in time for the object to jump through and be deposited on another roof. 

Where it immediately exploded. 

Huh. 

“Leo! Grab Donnie and go!” Raph yelled out, already running towards Kendra with his weapons ready. Mikey and April followed his lead, rushing into battle themselves. 

“What?” Donnie screeched. “We’re not leaving-” 

Before he could even finish his complaint he was falling through a portal, and a second later landing in the middle of the lair. 

“- _ you _ .” He wheezed, the breath knocked out of him from the rough transport. And the pain.  _ Fuck _ did that hurt. 

“Shit, sorry!” Leo’s voice came from beside him, and a second later his brother was worriedly hovering over him again. 

“I’m fine.” Donnie insisted again, though it came out more of a groan than actual words. 

Leo threw his arms into the air. “Dude, you have  _ got  _ to stop saying that!” 

“Fuck off…” Donnie grumbled. 

Leo sighed. He picked up Donnie’s tech-bo and called the bio-scanner’s screen up again. 

“Alright. This thing says you just need some bedrest and pain killers.” 

“I told you so.” Donnie grumbled. 

Leo glared down at him, and Donnie suddenly noticed the tears gathering in his brother’s eyes. 

“Ok, excuse me for being worried when I thought  _ my brother fucking died _ .” Leo said, voice shaking with a combination of fear and anger. 

Donnie cringed. “Shit. Sorry. I wasn't thinking about how scary it probably is to see someone actually fall out of the sky.” 

“Yeah, well, it’s not great.” Leo huffed, rubbing at his eyes. “It was fucking terrifying D, and you just kept trying to play it off like it’s nothing.” 

“In my defense, I am concussed.” Donnie said. Leo chuckled, then his expression turned serious, and he rested his hand on Donnie’s knee. 

“Be honest. How bad is it?” 

Donnie shrugged. “I feel like someone took a blender to my brain and chest, but like my bo said I really just need to rest.” He cringed. “And maybe some pain killers.” 

Leo gave him a smile. “That I can do, big bro. Let's get you in some jammies.” 

“Yay.” Donnie said blankly, and let himself be hefted onto his brother’s back. He hated being fussed over, it always made him feel weak as the only softshell, but he’d put up with it for his brother’s sakes. 

And, admittedly, breathing  _ did _ hurt at the moment, so some pain meds and a nap were looking pretty attractive right now.

-=+=-

The next morning, Donnie woke up with all his siblings surrounding him. They’d somehow managed to all pile into his relatively small bed, yet miraculously instead of being squished, it was rather comfortable. 

Mikey and April were pressed up against Donnie on either side, and all three of them were laying against Raph’s arm instead of a proper pillow. Leo was for some reason laying horizontally across all of them, with his head resting on Raph’s chest and his feet on Mikey’s stomach. 

Donnie simply smiled, and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> edit: added a bit at the end w/ cuddles, and fixed an error where i forgot that i removed the detail of donnie breaking his leg lol 
> 
> pls comment


End file.
